The Reincarnated
by Wolf of the Frozen Flame
Summary: Sequel to "Reincarnation." As Karasu was dying from Kurama's killer plant, he whispered the truth: that he was the reincarnated Kuronue. But Kurama didn't hear him, and now Karasu-Kuronue is gone for good....Right?
1. A New Host

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

This is the promised sequel to my story Reincarnation. Please read that one before reading this. It makes more sense that way. And please, please review!!! I want to know what you think!!!

&&&&&

The soul flew franticly through the air, searching desperately for a body to reside in. Who? Who could it possess?

It needed someone close to _him_. Someone...someone with a special awareness. One of his teammates perhaps.

The ferry girl, Botan was it? No, it could not possess something as inferior as a perky blabbermouth woman.

The ugly fool, Kuwabara? No, his Spiritual Awareness was high, but not high enough. Besides, it couldn't even consider residing in someone so, well, ugly.

The Detective, Yusuke? No, too hard-headed, and almost no special awareness at all.

But maybe...yes. _He_ would be perfect.

&&&&&

Hiei jerked violently. His Jagan glowed hot purple under the white bandanna that concealed it.

But, of course, Kuwabara didn't notice. He was too busy watching Yusuke scream at Juri. That little witch had declared Karasu the winner, even though Kurama was clearly the only one of the two who was still breathing.

The wounded Kurama limped out of the ring, supported by Yusuke.

"Due to the presence of a rather large killer plant in the middle of the ring, and the destruction of part of the stadium, we are postponing the remaining fights until further notice," Koto announced.

The cat demon turned off the microphone and proceeded to captivate Juri in a conversation about how cute the Team Urameshi fighters were, and how could she let them lose like that?! Juri retorted that the cuter of the two previous fighters was clearly the bomb master, but Koto remained on the kitsune's side.

"Hey, Hiei, you okay? You look a little pale," Yusuke remarked.

Hiei's head snapped around. "What do you think, baka? I'm fine." He shoved his hand in his pocket and stalked away.

"What's with him?" Yusuke wondered.

"Ah, he's always like that," Kuwabara complained.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. Something was not right.

&&&&&

--_Get out of my body_.--

--Why? I'm rather enjoying life right now.--

--_Get OUT_.--

--Temper, temper. You're going to have to learn to respect me, for we will be together for quite a long time.--

--_I won't let you get away with this_.--

--I don't see how you could possibly stop me.--

--_I will fight you_.--

--And you will lose. I won't give this up, not now, not when I've come this far.--

--_I'm afraid you're mistaken_.--

--Oh, and you think your little friends are going to help you?--

--_Friends are just a crutch for the weak_.--

--He is your friend, isn't he?--

--_He considers me his_.--

--He killed me. He left me to die, all alone, wounded and helpless. What makes you think he won't do the same to you?--

--. . .--

--Nothing to say?--

--_Get out. Just leave me alone, leave him alone. Get out. Now_.--


	2. Exhaustion

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

KaraKurama- Glad you like it! Thanks!

sakurasango- I'm really glad you like it!! Here's your update!!

Just to let you know, this story IS NOT yaoi OR shonen-ai. None of my stories are. I don't like it, so I don't write it. If you wanna think of it that way, fine by me, but just know that it's not what I intended.

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please review!!!

.....................

Yusuke helped Kurama up the stairs to the hotel room he shared with Hiei. Well, actually, most of the time he had the room all to himself, since Hiei was content to sleep on a tree branch outside.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Yusuke asked when they got to the door.

"I'll be fine, really," Kurama answered. "You and Kuwabara are the ones who need attention. My battle is over, but yours have yet to come. Go, rest. I can take care of myself."

Yusuke nodded. "Whatever you say." He made sure Kurama could keep his balance before walking down the hall to his room.

Kurama pressed his hand against the panel on the door. "Verify, Kurama, Team Urameshi," he said. The panel beeped once, then said, "Energy and handprint verified. Identity valid." The door unlocked. Kurama turned the handle and walked in.

He was so tired. That fight had drained a considerable amount of his energy. Karasu had been stronger than he had anticipated.

The kitsune stumbled into the bedroom. His exhausted legs finally gave out, and he began to tip over.

A pair of strong arms caught him before he fell. Kurama looked up to see Hiei's face. "Thanks, Hiei," he mumbled.

The fire youkai carried him over to the bed and laid him down. "Rest now," he said. "You've had a long day."

The last thought in Kurama's mind before he passed out was how strange it was to see Hiei in the room.

&&&&&

--You're struggling again. Don't you realize it's hopeless?--

--_I told you to get out_.--

--Oh, the poor youkai is scared.--

--_I don't have time for your mind games_.--

--Who said it was a game?--

--_That's all this is to you. It's just one big game. You are intent on winning but I'll see to it that you're the loser_.--

--Ah, but I have the advantage. I am in control here.--

--_Not for long_.--

--We will see.--

.....................

I know, short chapter. Sorry! Next one coming soon! Please review!!!


End file.
